Traditionally, broadcast programs have been consumed via a media presentation device at which the broadcast programs are received. However, more recently, recording devices such as set-top boxes (STB), digital video recorders (DVR), personal video recorders (PVR), game consoles, etc., which permit media to be recorded and replayed in accordance with the desires of individual audience members, have become commonplace.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.